Mood Ring
by DeviousChild23
Summary: Sakura has a mood ring and thinks that she has all of the colors. But when she gets a new neighbor her mood ring has a new color... what could it possibly mean?
1. Good Bye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor S****akura**

**A/N: Hey!! This is my first fanfic!! Yay!! Though I know you guys don't like short fics, this is one anyways. Gomen Nasai!!**

* * *

There sat Sakura, under the cherry blossom tree. She had light brown hair that was about shoulder length and and green eyes that shined like emeralds. She was wearing her school uniform. A blue scarf with small white stripes over a white shirt. Also a blue skirt that was about mid-thigh level. When standing up, she seems about thirteen, but she was really twelve years old and is in sixth grade at Tomoeda Elementary.

~~Sakura's P.O.V.~~

_"We have new neighbors and right after school you need to meet them."_

I sat at the usual as I waited for Touya and Yukito-san to show up. As I thought about what my father said to me this morning, a car passed by and I saw two very pretty girls. I just looked away.

I was staring at the sky under the cherry blossom tree, when suddenly my mood ring turned purple. I pulled out a piece if paper that had all of the colors I recorded down. I looked down the list but there was no purple...

_"I guess I haven't had this feeling before."_

I took off my bag and remembered that I took Kero to school today.

_"Let's hope that Kero didn't eat my pencil along with the cake I made."_

When opening up my bag, I found Kero, at the bottom of my sack, hugging my pencil as he slept. Finally, when he loosened his grip, I got a hold of the pencil and pulled it away from him.

_"Kero is pretty strong when he's asleep..."_

"Cakey, cakey! Sakura, make me more cakey!" Kero said as he twisted and turned and drooled all over my books.

I scribbled down purple and put down a question mark next to it and right then Touya screamed in my ear. Probably for being too caught up in my mood ring again.

"Jeeze. I thought you already had all of your colors down." Touya complained annoyed.

"This one is new. I still haven't figured it out though."

"Maybe it stands for obsession."

"No. That's... hey!"

"Come on. We have to meet the new neighbors. Let's go Yuki."

"Am I going to meet the new neighbors too?" Yukito curiously asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Yukito was unsurely answered.

Touya looked down at me and saw that I was looking at my list. I guess he heard my stomache growl... although it was really silent.

"Sakura, are you hungry?"

"...Yes... why?..."

"Let's go. You can have have my cake when we get home."

"Really?"

Touya just nodded while looking straight and riding his bike.

"Yay!!"

Yukito leaned over and whispered something in Touya's ear and then Touya blushed. I laughed at him for it.

"Shut up."

I laughed even harder!

~Home

"Ah. Sakura! Touya!" Sakura's dad yelled to come over. We were kind of late because I was laughing so hard...

"Otou-san!" I ran over to him to give him a hug.

Across from where I was standing, I saw the two girls that were in the car earlier that passed by me. Next to them, there were two older but young looking girls standing quietly and they bowed their heads in respect. I bowed back at them. As I was about to think that I should be more like them, they zipped past me to drool all over my brother and Yukito-san.

I just looked back, but when I did, I saw this really, really, really, good looking boy... but his face was a little red. I wonder why. He has chesnut brown hair and bright amber eyes. He was wearing green shorts and a plain white T-shirt. By his height, you'd think that he was fourteen but he's really twelve. Just like Sakura.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little red." I went over to him.

"I-I'm fine."

"Oh. Well... I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"I'm Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you."

_"It seems he calmed down now... but he's still a little pink..."_

I looked back to find my brother glaring at Syaoran and then I looked at Syaoran and he was glaring right back.

"Don't worry. My brother won't do anything to you. He's just overprotective when I get close to a guy. He's always been like that."

I whispered in his ear. My cheek was so close to his but wasn't touching and I can feel the heat from his face. I pulled away and saw that he was back to the red before. It was like he was a mood ring since he kept changing colors himself. I took a step forwards and he put one foot back and leaned like he was afraid.

"Are you sure that you're not sick?"

He then turned a crimson red.

"I-I'm not sick."

I stared at him suspiciously. Then I looked back at Touya. He was still glaring at us. I took Syaoran-kun's hands and pulled him with me and when I did, I saw Touya try to run after me but the girls pulled him back and we went into my backyard.

~~Syaoran's P.O.V.~~

_"What is with this girl!?All of a sudden she just took my hands and now she's dragging me off to nowhere. Wait... where exactly is she taking me anyway!?"_

"Umm... where exactly are you taking me?"

"Shh! My brother will kill both me and you if you don't be quiet." she turned and looked back at me without stopping and pulled a pretend zipper from one side of her mouth to the other. I just nodded my head and instead of refusing to go with her, I ran with her.

While she was holding my hands I noticed a very hard lump on her finger and looked down. She was wearing a mood ring.

"I wonder what purple stands for... "

* * *

**A/N:** **I really don't know what to write at the end of the story, but i know it's usually about having everyone who read this review, so please do so!!!**


	2. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I have no excuse except for the fact that I was lazy. Sorry! If you guys want to know what Yukito whispered in Touya's ear last chapter, then you're gonna have to review and you guys need to know that you can get a preview of the next chapter once I update my profile after I write another chapter! Please check it out once you have the time! Any ways Merry Christmas! Happy... whatever you celebrate!! Happy Holidays!!

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy: I know he has four sisters but when you look at the car sideways, you can only see two and in the story it says that the two others are standing next to them before they bow. Thank you for reviewing!

sakura1112: You really think it's a good start? This is my first time writing and I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reviewing!

Twilight Kisses: If you can't wait to read more than I'll have to speed up the process for you and everyone else! Thank you for reviewing!

Orange - Deep In Thought

Yellow Orange - Mixed Feelings

Yellow - Happy

Green - Jealousy

Blue - Sad

Indigo - Relaxed

Brown - Scared

Tan - Nervous

Pink - Shy

White - Dense

Gray - Bored

Black - Angry

Purple - ?

As they stopped to take a breath Syaoran looked around him and took a look at the huge tree in front of him. Then he looked at Sakura and noticed she was a little out of breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sakura just nodded her head and smiled at him when her breathing calmed down.

"Well, I saw that you had a mood ring on when we were running. What does purple mean?"

"I don't know..."

"Don't you have a paper that tells you what each color means?" He said as he walked to the tree and leaned against it.

"Yeah," She pulled out a paper from her pocket and gave it to him, "But I had to write it down."

Just as she said that her mood ring turned orange and Syaoran noticed immediately. He looked down at the paper again.

"What are you thinking about?"

Again just silence from her... but she was kinda... shaking.

"Hey... hey..."

Just then she broke down and put her hands up to her ears as if blocking out noises. As if she was afraid. As if she thought that she couldn't protect herself from anything anymore.

"HEY! HEY! SOMEONE HELP! KINOMOTO-SAN'S IN TROUBLE!"

Right then and there as soon as they heard Sakura's name, Touya and Yukito came running to her, out of breath. Their father following and after came the Li family.

"Yukito."

"Right."

Syaoran just looked at Yukito run. But was shocked when Touya snapped him out of it.

"Hey! You! Help me! Grab her shoulder and lay her down."

"Why don't I hear her breathing?"

Yukito came back with something in his hand.

"Put her head on your lap. Keep it like that. This is the only time I'm gonna allow you to touch her, so watch your back from now on."

Touya took the inhaler from Yukito and sprayed it in her mouth. She immediately sat up trying to catch her breath again. Touya pushed her back down.

"Lay down. You need rest."

"Touya..." She said breathlessly.

He shook his head and said, "I'm bringing you upstairs right now." He lifted her up piggy-back style and when she was far enough for Syaoran to not hear them, she spoke.

"What about Syaoran-kun?"

"What about him?"

"Onii-chan! Don't be rude!"

"Relax. He and his family are coming over tonight for dinner. Trust me. I know what you're thinking and he won't feel deserted."

"Are you sure? He did look a little sick earlier. He was turning red every time I spoke to him."

"That little gaki..." The rest was mumbling and Sakura couldn't hear a word of it.

"Touya... you're mumbling again..."

"What? Oh... uh... sorry..."

"Just take me to my room and let me change for tonight."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"I'm wearing my school uniform and I just collapsed so it's all dirty now!"

"Alright! Alright! We're here anyways. Just stop yelling in my ear!"

"Thank you, Touya" and with that he let her down and she walked in her room."

'Oh no! Kero! I forgot about him! Where's my bag!? Don't tell me it's in the backyard! If Syaoran-kun looks in there he'll see Kero-who snores like an angry bear by the way-and if he sees Kero, he'll know I have magic! Which is a very bad thing because he'll probably tell his family, and then they're probably gonna kidnap me and turn me into the circus for money! Oh no! I've got to get my bag back!' She panicked and paced across the floor of her room.

'Ohhh! I can't go out like this! Not with Syaoran-kun out there! I'll embarass my self to death!' But by the time she got done changing and got downstairs her dad was already guiding the Lis' to their living room.

"Dad? Can I go out to the backyard real quick? I forgot something out there." She asked quietly.

"Sure. Go on ahead, but don't stay out there too long. It's getting dark."

"No worries, dad. I'll be right back."

Once she got outside, she started sprinting like no tomorrow until she got to her backyard. Even though it was sprinting, it was slow sprinting... you know... asthma and all.

She went to the tree where she last remembered where she put her bag.

"Kero... Kero... " She whispered.

No answer.

This time she whispered even louder. "KERO... KERO..."

Still no answer until she heard a voice.

"Sakura!"

"Kero?" She was still whispering.

"Sakura! Get inside! Dinner is starting!"

She sighed. It was only her father. 'Please let Kero be safe.'

She slowly walked back inside her house and sat down at the table. Across from her was none other than her brother and next to him was Yukito-san and Syaoran's four sisters. Next to her was Syaoran and sitting at the heads of the table was her father and Syaoran's mother.

Sakura sighed at the fact that she just couldn't find Kero.

~After Dinner

Sakura climbed to her room, thinking of how Kero is doing. She just wanted to look at the moon and stars and just think. It's what she always did when she needed help or was in trouble. She opened up her window to see Syaoran sitting on his window sill looking up.

"Syaoran? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to think."

"About what?"

"Everything, I guess. How my life is gonna be like, what my school is gonna be like..."

"Oh, right! You're going to Tomoeda Middle School! I gotta tell you, it's gonna be great!"

"Hey, Sakura? I have to give you something. I forgot about it at dinner. Here."

He tossed her her school bag. She gasped and practically took in all the air around her.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you!"

She leaned over to give him a hug. As soon as she let go she lost her balance and fell on a bunch of leaves so thankfully, she landed safely. Syaoran jumped from his window and landed next to her.

"Are you okay? Kinomoto? Kinomoto?"

"Unh... uhh... I'm fine... Thanks."

"I think you scraped your arm on something on your way down here."

"Huh?"

"You're bleeding."

"Wow. That's a lot of blood."

"Here. I'll help you. Give me your hand."

"Ow. Ow. OW! Are you gonna keep hurting me!?"

Okie-dokies, people. I'm finished. Again, I'm really sorry about not updating faster. Thanks again to Evil-Chibi-Tiffy, sakura1112, and Twilight Kisses for reviewing and for the new readers, please scroll down just a little more and click the review button. 


	3. Sarcasm

A/N: Okay. I know in the last chapter I skipped out on what happened during dinner but, I could honestly say that I had no idea what to put.

But, I gotta say this. I think I really had fun writing this chapter what with all the mystery, romance, humor, sarcasm, teasing, secrets, awkwardness, and tricks. This is my favorite chapter so far. Enjoy! Oh! I forgot to mention. From now on, the replies to reviews will be at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

"That stings..."

"Relax."

"Ow..."

"Sorry." He turned around and grabbed the bandages that were behind him. "I'll be careful."

"That'll be nice, thank you." she said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm hurts me so much." He said while rolling his eyes.

After a while, the silence was getting to Sakura and she couldn't take it! So, she just started a conversation that was on her mind. "So, I heard that you were going to our school. What room are you in?" She started fidgeting because he was getting close.

"I'm in 2-b. Stop moving so much." He can't do anything with her fidgeting after all. It was difficult. She stopped a few seconds later after what he said registered in her mind.

"I'm in that room too! We're classmates!"

Syaoran moved closer because the light was dim and he couldn't see very well in it. She started moving even more. They both started struggling and fumbling.

"I told you to stop moving!" Syaoran said aggrivatedly.

"I-I think that y-you're a little too close..."

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have night vision!"

"I-whoa!"

"Whaa!?"

"Ow!"

"Ita!"

They both groaned in pain and tried to see where they were but couldn't see anything. Slowly opening their eyes, they met each other's gaze and froze. Syaoran, feeling his face get hot, tried to get up but his head bumped into Sakura's forehead, snapping her out of her daze. He then realized what position they were in and pushed her shoulders up while sitting up. He was looking another way trying to prevent her from seeing him blush even though he didn't even know it.

Sakura spoke first. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" More likely to scramble her words than to speak but, yeah.

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"No! No! It's not okay! I am really, really sorry!"

"Kinomoto-san..."

"No! Don't try to cover for me! It was my fault!"

"Kinomoto-san..."

"Now your things are all over the floor and your boxes are dented!"

"Kinomoto-san!"

"What!? Can't you see that I'm sorry!? Stop yelling at me!" Sakura was pulling on his shirt collar.

He took a hold of her hand and pulled it past his shoulder and let go of it. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Be quiet." He whispered. He let go and grabbed the bandages again. "Now let me finish this... But first, Kinomoto-san?"

"Yes?"

"You're still on me..."

"Eh?" She looked down and saw that she was sitting on his lap. She got up as quick as she could. "Oh! Sorry..."

"It's okay." he said with a smirk.

~Sakura's Room

After climbing through his window and jumping into her's, she turned around and said, "Thanks again, Li-kun!"

"No problem. Now go to bed. I heard that you have trouble waking up in the morning." He said smirking.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Your older brother."

"Stupid onii-chan." She mumble under her breath, but he still picked it up and chuckled a little. She looked behind him and saw a piano. "A piano? You play the piano?"

"Uhh... Yeah... Just a little..." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "How about tomorrow after school you come over again and I'll play it for you? If that's okay with you."

"Or you could just play it from your window and I'll listen to you from mine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get a cut by falling out the window and then have you worry and run out of your house to wrap my arm in bandages. Do you?"

"I think I'm fine, thank you for your concerns."

"Again with the sarcasm, Kinomoto-san? Besides, I said me. Not you."

"Whatever. Tomorrow, Right?"

"Yes. Tomorrow."

"Oyasumi, Li-kun."

"Oyasumi, Kinomoto-san."

~~Syaoran's P.O.V.~~

"Oyasumi, Kinomoto-san."

I closed my window after she closed hers and turned to unpack the rest of my things. I looked back and saw her climbing into bed.

'She should really get a curtain. Or maybe I should just look away... Or get a curtain of my own. Yeah, I'll get a curtain of my own.'

~The Next Morning~

I woke up the next morning hearing a crash and a 'HOE!' and looked at the clock. 'HOE!' is right! I should get ready!

I usually wake up early. 'I wonder how today is different.' I look around the room, saw everything scattered on the floor, and sighed. 'First day in the house and there's already a mess. I must have stayed awake late last night to unpack my clothes and everything else. That's why I didn't wake up early!' I realized.

I walked around picking up my clothes and picked out a black shirt that has a logo that says, 'STOP READING THIS SHIRT. ARE YOU STILL READING THIS SHIRT? YOU REALLY DO HAVE NO LIFE, DO YOU? I SAID STOP. YOU REALLY ARE WASTING YOUR TIME, AND YOU KNOW THAT. RIGHT? GET A LIFE!' and dark jeans that are ripped at the knees. I picked up a bunch of papers, grabbed a sweater, and walked out of my room and out of my house.

Closing the door to my house, I saw Kinomoto locking her door. I felt a slight pang against my chest and subconciously sighed. 'This feeling is oddly familiar somehow... That's somewhat very confusing.'

"Ah, Li-kun!" She waves at me. I just wave back. "Do you want to walk to school together? You know, so you don't get lost?" A giggle. Not just any giggle but, a giggle that can brighten any person's day. For a minute, I forgot what was happening but, I snap myself out of it. I didn't have a stupid look on my face, did I?

"Whatever. I bet it's apart of your daily routine to get lost."

"It is definitly not!" She puffed out her cheeks like a little kid would. Except for the fact that her cheeks were bigger and puffier. "I know this town better than most people."

"Okay, how about a tour of the town then? After the piano thing?" I said challenging her.

"Can I get some friends to meet us somewhere during the tour? They're the greatest. I can't wait for you to meet them at school."

"..."

"..."

I completely forgot about school. Maybe it's okay for me to be late, but it's probably an everyday thing with her. "Don't you have to go?"

"Where?" So she forgot too.

"School, Kinomoto."

"Eh?" You should've seen the look on her face. It was kind of a 'What's happening?' slash 'What's school again?' face. Too hilarious.

"School, Kinomoto," I repeat trying to hold down my laughter. "You know. Books and mean teachers? Obnoxious, stuck up people and wackos?"

"EH!?"

"Better get running," I look down to her feet to see her wearing skates. I look at her hands and see that she's holding a pair of shoes. I looked away and shrugged my shoulders. "Or skating. Skating works too."

"Sorry, Li-kun!" By the time I put my arms down and turned to where I heard her voice, she was already turning around the corner of the street. 'She must've done this before...'

~Tomoeda Elementary ~2-b

'Whoa. Big School. I wonder how many bathrooms it has. If I'd guess, I'd probably say about... 826. I wonder what'll happen if we flush all of them at once.'

"Ah, Li Syaoran, right?" A really tall man with auburnish hair came out to greet me. "I'm sorry. You must not be him."

"No! I mean yes. I'm Li Syaoran. You are..." I looked down to my paper and looked back up and said, "Terada sensei?"

"Yes. Your japanese is very good for a transfer student from Hong Kong."

"Thank you."

"Let me just give the introductions to the others students. Okay?"

As soon as he went in the room, I sighed. The reason? Who knows. Even I don't.

I heard my muffled name. 'I guess that's my cue.'

~~Tomoyo's P.O.V.~~

Li Syaoran. "Why is he here?"

"Tomoyo, you know him?"

"Of course. Did you forget?"

"Forget what?" Are you serious?

"Sakura... You don't remember him?" Sakura... Why don't you remember him? Wasn't he really close to you..?

"What was that, Tomoyo?"

"Oh... Nothing important. Just forget it." You really don't remember?

"Are you sure? Is it something that's bothering you?"

"A little bit." Not even what happened between you two?

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"No, Sakura. Not this time."

Hope you liked it! Here are replies to my reviews.

sakura1112: Thanks for reading my story. I got a little side-tracted and forgot to update fast. Plus, I was stuck on a part in this chapter but it turned out pretty good. Thanks for reviewing!

CosmosSpirit: Aww. You made me feel a little overwhelmed when I read your comment. I didn't really know how to reply to that. Well, Thanks for reviewing!

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy: No problem. Sometimes I do that too. Thanks for reviewing!

LittleCopperRidingHood15: Thanks for reading my story after my ramblings on your story. I'm glad you read it! Syaoran could pass for a superhero! You could write the story on that since it was your idea though. Touya is always going to be Touya in my story because Touya is a classic after all. Thanks for reviewing!

Annzy: I didn't put in obsession because Sakura isn't that kind of person in here. She's really innocent and pure. Kind of like in the anime. I thought I'd stick with the original characters for some of them. She's had experiance with Touya before even if it didn't include boys. I'm sorry that I didn't make that clear. I disabled it because I want to know who reviewed so I could thank them for reviewing like I am thanking you. Thanks for reviewing!

96: This story just came to me and some of my friends helped me with the details of this story. Part of this story is based on my feelings too. Try asking your friends or write down what you feel about anything and then revolve it around Syaoran and Sakura or any other character. Good luck! I'll be sure to read it. I bet that at the end of this chapter I probably got you really wondering what happened... Thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
